


爱比死更冷

by Lisuca



Category: Joker (2019), Taxi Driver (1976)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisuca/pseuds/Lisuca
Summary: 此处设定为崔维斯比亚瑟年龄大。
Relationships: Travis Bickle/Arthur Fleck
Kudos: 5





	爱比死更冷

**Author's Note:**

> 此处设定为崔维斯比亚瑟年龄大。

“医生，有什么问题要问吗。请尽快结束。我不值得你浪费时间。我曾看过好几个精神医师。但我无法忍受。我无法忍受他们将我看成一个亟待解决的问题。我不需要被解决。我受够了自以为是、带着怜悯的理解。”

我低头看了一眼手中的档案。我之前见过亚瑟·弗兰克的照片。在身高板前举着信息牌，目光直视前方，嘴角略上扬，有些嘲讽。

“我没有什么要问的。你被收押这么久，没有人与你说话，难道不会觉得无聊。或者说，你觉得快乐吗。你不妨将这当做消遣。”

快乐。快乐这个概念对我来说已经很遥远。但我毕竟快乐过。

年轻时我在游乐场打工，给人表演魔术戏法。食指和大拇指夹着硬币，从这一只手变到另一只手。观众多数是小孩子，看得很开心，纷纷缠着父母往帽子里扔钱。这一天有人抓住了我的手说，不对。我说，什么不对。他说，你的两只手上本来就分别藏了两只硬币。我没有办法只好摊开手给大家看。众人唏嘘散去。我捡起地上的魔术帽数钱，游乐场还有两个小时关闭，我本可以赚得比平时更多。一转头瞧见罪魁祸首还立在那里无动于衷，我恶狠狠用目光剜了这人一眼。对方只是定定地看向我说，对不起。

隔天他便请我吃饭。他叫崔维斯，一个参加过越战的士兵。我去过他家。他像是第一次招待客人一样，将饮料塞到我手中之后便陷入沉默。良久，他问我是否对枪械有兴趣，不由分说便给我介绍起枪械的规格和使用方式。我把玩着他收藏的枪支，按他教的方式不断退膛上膛，一边用余光瞟着他的嘴唇机械式地一张一合。为了活络气氛，他不得不将关于战争的回忆翻出来示人，不至于让人陷入冷场的尴尬。这出于讨好的热情，过分笨拙了，令我联想到自己，因而有些难堪与感伤。我说，如果不想说的话，可以不用说，不必勉强。他笑着摇摇头，不，我没有勉强。我以为你跟我不是一类人，你能给人带来欢笑，我觉得这是很了不起的事，可我一无所有。

崔维斯并非一无所有，而是与我一样，多数记忆是不被看见，不被接受的，为避开各色世俗眼光的质询，才装作没有发生。后来在街上，我看见他突然伏倒在垃圾桶后，过程中不小心踩上一支染血针管，一个趔趄差点仰面滑摔。他右手在腰间与胁下慌张地摸索。我不明白发生了什么。他只是很用力地抓紧我让我也趴下，我循着他的目光望去，半天才从广告牌上发现一个晃动的白色反射光点。我便知道他还活在战争中。他常说自己害怕睡眠。循环的梦境，反复出现死去战友仍旧睁着像在凝视他的眼睛，压在身上的尸体没有凉彻的体温，遍地的血浆断肢，惨叫与呻吟。我不敢合眼，他又说了一遍。一阖上眼皮我就看见弹片如密集的黑雨纷纷而落，砸在脸上生疼。

他被无限期关进放映战争片的漆黑影院，看得疲倦了，也无法推门离去。梦与醒都是战争，没有止歇。不开出租车的时候他习惯戴着墨镜。眼神是表情的软肋，暴露太多有被要挟的危险，索性让它锁在黑暗里。是，他不信任这个城市，这个世界，这个文明。他被抛弃了，就只能劝服自己，让自己相信自己才是最先放弃的那个。我当然也不信。酷热的天气里，我被耀眼的阳光灼痛眼睛，在马路上腿一软，险些要跪下来，他搀住我，望着在热浪中变形的风景，说，这一切都如此不真实。肮脏像黄绿色调覆盖了整个视野，如影随形，大都市的光怪陆离却从未真正有一刻向我们敞开怀抱。

那晚我们肩并肩在床上躺了一夜。我察觉到了这个场景的怪异。在这个孤寂沉闷的夜晚，微风撩动窗帘，借昏黄的路灯在房间四处投下妖异落寞的影子，我们应该用廉价的激情熨贴彼此冰冷的身躯，寻求最简单刺激的肉体慰藉。但我们只是像等待被推进焚化炉的两具尸体生硬地磕碰在一起，直愣愣地看着天花板，试探着交换一些生命中也许最无关紧要的问题。

早晨回到家母亲便问我的去处。我说去了新认识的朋友家过夜。母亲说，原来你还有朋友。仿佛在暗示我不应该有朋友。她大概也知道我在他人眼中的印象，在除工作之外的时间沉闷阴郁，不善言辞。她只能看到并接受属于她的我。我感到非常气愤，大吼，怎么连这一点小事你也要管。母亲没有回答，面庞上一丝波纹也没有起，像是死了。我忽然又很内疚，说，对不起。我最怕这一张连惊惧与怀疑也没有的脸，是一块因身体发麻捏上去感到僵硬的肉，于无形中针扎似的压迫我。但我没有办法，明天，我依旧要扮演她忠贞的孩子。

睡不着的时候我便给崔维斯打电话。他当然醒着。我们聊了很久，到天色泛白还不肯挂电话，一句“你先挂”像玩具球般在我们之间向空中抛起又被接住，没有落地的机会。我听到均匀的呼吸声缠着嗞嗞的电流声忽远又忽近，像一簇羽毛麻酥酥地在耳边飘掠，忽然神经质地笑起来。我也很惊讶我那时为什么可以那样高兴。  
淡蓝色的清晨中我半梦半醒，母亲走近我，忽然说，你真的是个怪物啊。有略带思索的犹豫，是在宣布一个几经思索而终于得到确证的真相。我当然知道她一早疑心我有精神疾病，要重蹈她的覆辙。但我不明白为什么母亲凝视良久后，又以一种温柔的残忍下此断论，就好像她自己也不忍心看下去似的。凭什么。我尚没有理由同情自己。何况你也并不无辜。我翻过身，不再理会。如果我有病，那么这个世界就是精神病院。谁也不能抢走我的这一点快乐。如果我是怪物，那么他也是。我们，共用一根针管的瘾君子。我仍在无数个焦虑到失眠发作的夜晚给崔维斯打电话，轻手轻脚，避开母亲的管制，践行我人生中一次次迟来的叛逆。

到了圣诞节，我们决定去餐厅装模作样地庆祝一回。我买不起软木塞封口的香槟，只能买瓶盖封口的，打开瓶盖，泡沫喷了一脸，我笑起来，他也跟着笑。我用手指在结雾的玻璃窗上写字，芭芭拉·史翠珊的歌词，“人，需要人的人”。崔维斯说，只要你需要被听，被看，被注视，便来找我吧。我会一直在这里。我透过抹出的明亮痕迹看窗外鲜艳的街景，红色与绿色的光斑，耳边是圣诞铃声欢快的旋律，俗艳而扰攘，升腾的愉悦。那一刻我清晰地感受到我与这个世界、甚至与我自己都没什么关系，居然能无凭无依地与人发展出一种亲缘，不能不说是奇迹。生活多么像一只在我咽喉上扼出淤青的手，这回居然一反常态，冰凉地贴在前额，为我拭去炎热。我对着我并不信任的命运，心说，你不必这样的，我并不会因此而仰赖你。我忽然流下泪。他见我这样，眼里的怜惜满得要溢出来，伸手要替我擦去眼泪。我却仓惶地摆摆手。这没有理由的幸福，掂在手中总觉得过分沉重，我怀疑自己是否有正当认领的资格。我坐在车中看着街边挽着手拥吻的爱侣，冻得发红的脸上是更为炽烈的甜蜜，想道。毕竟我这个人就是不正当的。

他送我到我家楼下。我在楼道里借因故障闪烁不定的灯光回头看他。他借着这个空档略作休息，斜倚着车门，夹着肩膀，从口袋里摸出打火机来点烟。他只留给我右半边脸，另外一半隐没在黑暗中。我忽然想到这个人跟我多么相似。与我灵魂共振的朋友。关照我无微不至的恋人。我严厉而慈爱的父亲。我再也忍不住了。我跑下楼去，在迷蒙焦热的烟气中吻他。他先是没反应过来，愣了一下，似是很惊喜，然后才敢做出回应。我最是迷恋他眯起眼睛时，一种隐约、温吞的笑意。我的第一个吻，来得太迟了，却还是跟没成熟一样，在咬下的第一口就令我酸心彻骨，像吸入乙醚一样，沉堕入混着麻醉的痛楚。

我时常想到海，深邃宽宏，令人向往的概念。但其实没有什么值得看。听人说海岸边白天人满为患，是货架前比热销产品更为抢手的拥挤；夜晚便带着压抑的潮热，远处漆黑海面上跳跃的灯火，只会觉得寂寞。可那时我想，我不用去了。我已经看过海。他就是那咸涩、无边际的海洋，可以包容我的一切。

“现在我知道你曾有过一段甜蜜的爱情。然后呢？”

“没有什么好说的。”

“那么就到此为止……”

“不过现在不说，往后也没有机会说了。”亚瑟忽然打断我，脸上有揶揄的神色。

我刚才讲述的是否是一些杂乱的细节？快乐的记忆简直少得可怜，甚至构不成一个完整的故事。回想起这爱真是荒谬，亦没有清晰的逻辑。但爱就是蛮荒、不讲道理的，否则要如何打开一颗严加防守到濒死的心。是，我略去了太多不甚愉快的桥段。我以为我们可以一直这样下去，将时间冰封在这个我们亲手打造的、不见天日的乌托邦里。我厌倦外面动荡的肮脏，只想尽早忘却，使之不再干涉我余下的生命；崔维斯身上却好像有一直有一种整饬、肃清肮脏的决心。就算他不能做到，他也相信会有辉煌的明天将人们从痛苦中解放。他对我说，你太善良了。你放任那些人欺负你。怎么不见你恨？怎么不见你反击？我在心中暗自轻蔑地发笑，我当然恨。我如何不恨。恨他们像看另一个族群中的变异体的目光，惊惧中夹杂着嫌恶。恨受辱后还要把这恨意掩藏起来的故作谦卑。恨他们将刀递到我手上让我捅向自己。恨每个为自己的痛苦向他们说“对不起，请原谅我”的瞬间。恨一切让我的存在变得不正当的事物，像胎记烙印在皮肤上任人指摘的罪孽。但我只是挑了挑眉毛，装作不在意，不是的，我只是没有力气罢了。何况现在不是有你保护我吗？因为你，我不想计较了。如果崔维斯没有离开，我可能真的会如伪装所言，不再与恨纠缠。但没有如果。

我像往常一样给崔维斯打电话，他没有接。一连几日都是如此。我去找他，敲门，没有回应。我犹豫再三，还是拿他给我的备用钥匙开门。没有人。我在墙上发现了几份剪报，加粗标题写着“出租车司机大战黑帮”、“出租车司机奇迹康复”，激昂的英雄主义口吻。一瞬间，我感到他的内心仍存私有与神秘之处并未被我得知分毫。我失魂落魄，钳起烟灰缸里的烟蒂含在嘴里，颤抖着点燃了，试图在滤嘴上寻找一些他的唇在之上停留过的气息。

这一场莫名其妙的失恋是从天降落在索多玛的火，我亦好像断鳍的鱼，在我以为我会永远畅游其中的海洋中缓缓下坠。到了这时，我才发现我们之间的物理联系少的可怜，除了电话，一个无效的地址，一张交织着爱欲的床褥，别无其它。但更为可笑的还是我曾以为我们的灵魂靠得那么近。

可生活毕竟还是要继续，我并没有像街头的疯女人那样扎进车流中一心寻死。母亲病得越来越重，我不得不强打起精神来应付我并不想应付的生活。太阳照常升起，而我也只不过是每天在下楼时少看见了一个等待着接我而去的人。我以超出我自身想象的冷静接受了现实，但仍受不住孤独如潮水侵袭，仿佛从腹腔里长出了一把刀，刮擦着喉头，搔出咸腥尖利的痒。天，一千只蚂蚁啃噬骨头，我只是想到他，下半身就开始瘫软，吸毒的感觉莫过如此。有没有更刺激的、替代性的欲望来抵消此刻的空虚？我体内长出了一个黑洞，扔进去无限的欲望，怎么吃也吃不饱。洞口大过人本身。我在镜子前将剃刀放到唇边，挨得近一些，再近一些，看着血珠钻出来，小的变成大的，大的滚落下去，未成形的，我就割下去让它们变大。不痛，我只是不知道我是谁。多么陌生的一张脸。我忽然一拳打碎了镜子，破裂出无数个我，每一个我都不认识；无数张淌血的脸，每一张都感觉不到痛。

尽管表面隐藏得很好，但我的心境就像过山车忽上忽下，我还是不做反抗，让时间、让肉体抢先在我之前习惯这份神经衰弱。很多年过去，这习惯的速度也在熟练地加快。我不住地往嘴里塞东西，并没有进食的愿望，只是想堵上心中的枪眼。我烦躁地拿着遥控器隔几秒就按一次，将电视频道从头数到尾。我停下来。新开的脱口秀节目异常受欢迎，主持人正是他。他似乎一夜之间就变成了他曾经所反抗、鄙视的对象。当然，他改名换姓，现在他是莫瑞·富兰克林。不过我更关心他的节目内容。我对喜剧一直很感兴趣，在日常生活中亦有意观察与记录他人的笑点。和大多数人一样，我对自己的工作并不满意。我渴望有一天能创造并表演自己的喜剧。从前我与崔维斯在一起的时候，常常邀请他当我一个人的观众，听我的脱口秀，兴致勃勃地将刚写的段子表演给他看，有时他捕捉不到笑点，我解释给他听，他依旧困惑，我当时还因此笑过他。但今日他居然能毫不费力就让观众发笑，其中讲的段子正是我当初表演给他的。我先是冷笑，随后便像当初闯入崔维斯家中看见粘在墙上的剪报那样失落。我也许从未真正了解过他。但我又能怎么办呢？我持续关注着这档节目，幻想我是他，好像我的喜剧梦也能借由他实现一样。幻觉是我的安非他命。

“你居然记得住幻觉发作的时间和缘由，这倒是令我很惊讶。”  
亚瑟很讽刺地笑了，“医生，假如不是对他人造成了伤害，谁又能说我有病呢？假如我不觉得这对自己是伤害呢？假如我是自愿产生幻觉，宁愿在这场梦里永不醒来呢？除了那病理性的发笑，确实有些棘手。说起来，这种症状也第一次出现在崔维斯离开之后。我为接近喜剧梦想，混迹种种酒吧与俱乐部，给人讲五美元一晚的笑话。起初，没有什么人听，效果也不是很好，但我还是坚持了下去。我坚信自己的表演有价值。排练时我就同时充当表演者和观众。讲给自己听，聆听心中是否有笑声。我无时无刻不在每个生活场景演练。这渐渐成为一种生活方式。直到有一天，心内涌起悲伤时，我依然能听到自己的笑声，我便轻声叹息，我的肉体还是太体恤我的意识了，在我不想笑的时候，都要强行替我笑出声，我这才知道笑是多么残酷的一件事。”

可我还是没有想到他会邀请我上节目。我看着他将我难堪的表演当做笑料，震惊后有怅然。我们完全成了两个世界的人。这个事实我一直不愿意承认。而在我的幻觉中，我和崔维斯通过喜剧联接在一起，在经年不醒的旧梦中从未有过片刻分离。那段时间我过得真糟糕啊，如果没有幻觉简直活不下去。结果那么多的人都拿着针，将梦幻的泡泡连着上面扭曲的光影逐个戳破，肥皂水溅到我眼睛里，酸涩的疼。

我决定亲手策划一场专属于自己的喜剧。迎合了那么多观众，竟没有哪一个笑话能逗我自己开心。在这生命的尽头，我支付这最高昂的代价，来取悦自己。

我在后台见到他，同他握手。我感受得到他右手拇指和食指的夹缝处有因握枪而生出的厚实的茧。在多少个不眠的夜晚，我反复地带着眷恋抚摸这只手，像摆弄一只童年时最心爱的玩具。那只手依旧粗糙有力，但他已经老了。我也老了。难怪他辨认不出。我在心里苦笑，我离青春年少已经很远了，面容跟灵魂都难觅往日踪迹。如此想来，他的不告而别其实并不难理解，一个人想彻底与过去告别，并不需要对过去言明决心，不然还算得上什么彻底？我却不死心，还执着地想从这苍老的面容上寻找一些美好的记忆存在过的证明。我整个人就是个过去式，活在蜂蜜色的谎言中。

探照灯强烈的白光将舞台粉饰成梦境，一切都如同想象，在这个梦里我可以美丽而欢欣地死去。我并不是第一次想到死。我只是觉得，这个契机，太适合去死了。我早就演练过无数次自杀，想象子弹如何从我的下颚纵穿颅顶，想象观众们脸上惊愕的表情。一想到我的死对他们来说是一种惩罚，我略微感到欣慰。我更妄想从不知名的观众、我昔日的爱人身上，换得一些哪怕是出于可怜的惋惜。虽然这代价未免太大，要把命赔上，但我也不问值不值得了。毕竟我就是哗众取宠的小丑，不知廉耻的婊子，贱货一个。但他打断我。天啊，他背叛了我，连我为死亡积攒出的最后一点仪式感都不肯成全。爱人，为何对我如此暴虐……有声音在说，不要，不要。然后他死了。我看见自己开始完全出于本能地流泪，不可抑止，是肌肉记忆对于悲痛的最后一次缅怀。我心里却有极大的快感，像是完成了对自己的审判与复仇。那个于枪下苦苦哀求的声音已经随风而逝。这就是生活！我捧着摄影机，想为我搞砸的这场喜剧来一个圆满收尾。

不知是否该庆幸，但我确实没有死成。被人救起后，我去了游乐园。深夜的游乐园就像一座废墟。我在离我们初遇的地点很近的长凳坐了很久。我仿似罗得之妻，在回顾的那一瞬间中任庞大而既定的事实吞噬我，将我浇铸成盐柱。天空一寸寸地亮起来，我并未觉得困倦。孩子们的欢声笑语越来越响亮。金色的、坚固的、没有忧愁的童年。我几乎是狼狈地逃开了，我是一个在人间游荡的鬼魂。这阳光宽宏而温柔，照拂每一个人，一视同仁又多么无情。它如此热烫，我如此冰冷。一切都如此不真实，我学着崔维斯的口吻感慨。

事后我便被一群又疯又蠢的人拥戴。想起来也是好笑，这是我表演了那么多年的喜剧都没能换来的。有狂热的追随者跪下来吻我的脚，求我爱他。哦，你爱我吗？我问他。他说，是，也请求您将您的爱送给我。我忽然非常难过。我说，爱我的人和我爱的人都死了。于是他也死在我的枪口之下。我其实并未欺骗他，在他说爱我的那一瞬间，我确实有将我的这颗心切分下一小块送给他，可当他意识到这颗破碎之心布满锈迹的真相时，还会像迷恋珍宝一样跪乞这份爱吗？我太害怕了，怕他一不小心丢失我的爱，只好让他带着我对他的爱死去，这样他就永远、永远有我对他的爱陪伴着。一个个宣称爱我的人纷至沓来，眼里如火舌般闪动着贪婪。我就算再迟钝，也不禁意识到，这世界上再也没有爱我的人了。

“那么，你觉得是什么支撑你活到今日了呢？”

“医生，你不会懂的。精神疾病的后果不是让人毁灭，而是让人连自毁的能力也没有。如果你已经被毁，怎么能再毁一次呢？你已经是残骸了。你能做的只是把这些碎片碾成更为索细的粉末。痛苦好像一根硬挺的刺，每发作一次就撞在鲜嫩的疤痕上让它继续流血，终于有一天这血流干了，我就成为一个崭新的、完好的人。”

三天后，我听说亚瑟·弗兰克已经越狱。相关时间段的监控录像皆被毁坏，现场暂时还未发现可供推断出逃跑方式的证据。我路过打印室，拿起打印好的通缉单来看，他们选取的罪犯照片向来好像是为加剧刻板印象，平静冷漠，目光涣散无焦点。我脑海中对于亚瑟的印象与此刻有些不同，但又奇妙地统一在了一起。同时我也不免疑心，他讲述的故事是否只是他编造过的成千上万个谎言中的一个。

警员问我在之前与亚瑟的交流中是否发现他有想逃跑的迹象。也许是有的，但对他们说没有意义。于是我摇摇头说，没有。我一边喝着从桌上顺走的咖啡，一边重新回想起亚瑟讲述的故事中也许最不惊心动魄的一个情节：

……喝醉了就在街上乱逛。下水道里蒸腾起雾气，缭绕着街道上零落的垃圾，是冷清版的地狱。我们互相用手搂着肩，跌跌撞撞地走着，是这个城市在凌晨四点随处可见的两个醉鬼。一想到我们以这种姿态第一次融入了这座城市，我便觉得有些好笑。身后有人向我们吹口哨，叫着，“精神错乱”、“酷儿”、“臭虫”、“流浪汉”、“后排艺术家”。我不知哪里来的勇气，把手中拎着的半瓶啤酒向他们砸去，随后便拉着崔维斯迅速逃跑。有风灌满袖口，饱满而轻盈，我意识混沌却清醒地感到放惮的快乐。那种感觉好像身处黑暗的隧道，带着隐隐的期待望着前方明亮的出口，它不断扩大，似乎没有尽头。


End file.
